You Don't Know Me
by Mileycfan4eva
Summary: They all dream of becoming stars it's why they go to Hollywood Arts but no one prepared them for the dark side of fame. For the loss of privacy, the judgement the hate. When did it become normal for our society to hate someone because their a celebrity? Dedicated to Christina Grimme the hate needs to stop.


**You Don't Know Me**

 **Tori p o v**

Dazzling if you research what the word means you'll see what most people think of when they think of Hollywood. Something or someone that is extremely bright, a sight so brilliant it burns the core of the watcher.

That's what she was a beautiful radiant dazzling star who got to shine for us she got to sparkle on stage. That's where she was most comfortable she felt at home behind a piano or a guitar, especially holding a microphone. She was simply brilliant.

There are some voices that are just too talented too special to be kept silenced. Some people just have a gift a message they need to share. They say pop stars are manufactured, I say their born anyone can take lessons look at my sister Trina she has zero talent yet she goes to every possible vocal class, acting lesson everything because she believes she can be a star, yet no matter how hard she works the simple truth is she'll never make it. To be a pop star you have to have a certain "It" factor by it I mean you have to be willing to sacrifice time with friends, families. Stars work their butts off morning, noon and night. Even if it means locking yourself in a room for hours to perfect a dance routine lock down a tricky move or work on the same cord over and over till it blends just right till you get that perfect beat. Playing with a synthesizer working on your vocals it's what made her the most happy just being alone with her keyboard fooling around with the keys. Pop stars are born with an undying passion to preform to please they love to entertain they don't do it for the money but for the love of music, movement.

There's something inside of them that has to be set free, they have a message they need to share a light that the world needs. They love to move, to be center of attention showing off their talent their eager to learn to grow. They have a spark one which needs just a little fuel to spread.

Their creative they can't be tamed even at an early age they know they are destined for greatness. Even if their greatness is not destined to last, they take the time they are given and make a lasting impact for years to come. They create music that has the ability to reach our souls make us forget our struggles and just get lost in their art. Sometimes they touch us in a place so deep we are left forever changed.

It's easy to fall in love with them they sparkle so bright they blind us some people get so blinded they get lost in this fantasy that for the rest of us can become a nightmare. You think that because you see someone on a magazine cover or hear them talk during an interview that you know this person, you don't. You know what they allow you to see what they want you to know. It's a facade they use to keep what little privacy we allow them to. How messed up is that when you think about it? How did our society become so consumed by celebrities that we've made them feel so unsafe so invaded that they can't even be themselves in front of their cameras. People were always trying to tell her who to date, what to wear when to smile, what kind of music to make no one ever took the time to find out how she felt what she wanted.

They didn't want to know Society wanted her to be a little girl a role model that little kids could look up to. The reality is they didn't understand because they didn't want to they just wanted a picture perfect cookie cutter Barbie doll who they could dress up and mold into their standards.

She never wanted to live by their rules but she loved making music so she followed them she wore what they told her to, sung the songs they wanted, gave up time with her friends, family to make her dreams come true she always believed in the end it would be worth it cause someday she would get to live by her own rules.

Someday will never happen now because somewhere some crazy fan got it in their head that if they couldn't have her no one could. Somehow in todays society it has become normal to bring a gun into a crowded arena filled with teenagers and children somehow it has become acceptable to go up to a seventeen year old girl and shoot her at point blank range in her head with a glock 22. How do we fix what's been broken? If it's become okay to hate someone who is seen as different?

My heart has been broken I am left devastated, confused, angry, scared my innocence has been shattered my sense of security has been ripped from me. The one place I always felt safe at home the stage is now forever compromised replaced by fear a gut wrenching sicking tremor that never seems to stop. You pick up the pieces you learn to breathe again but the rhythm is never the same the pulse is left a little faster a little uneven. When you love someone when you lose someone you're never the same your whole is left changed, altered by the fact that their presence that you have grown to love, expect is forever ripped from your life. My life has been changed, damaged once you lose someone so suddenly so horribly you'll never look at anything the same again, the sun shining makes you feel less warm, because you know at any time it can be taken away. You can call it what you want the simple truth is your just changed.

She was dazzling not just for her outer beauty but for who she was inside she had the purest of hearts. To me what made her beautiful was how she could see the good in anyone, even the darkest souls had hope to her. She was real it's what made her so loved by her fans how she took the time to connect with them to get to know them not just for sales but because she truly cared.

Is it real love though? Or just what were trained to believe is love? To the world she was another young teen with a big dream a youtube following that allowed her to get discovered, enough talent drive and passion to pursue her dream and make it a reality. To me she was a beam of light she always had a smile she was a big hugger she could sense when you needed one just by looking at you she had that knack for just knowing.

She was a ball of constant zany energy she sparked happiness into my heart. She was my classmate I only got to know her for four short years too short of a time but in that time. She became more than a classmate she became my friend my best friend she was like a sister. I'm still in shock still disgusted. I will forever be sickened by this she was a fire for all of us. She was a partner in life a soul-mate a superstar at only seven-teen she had the brightest of futures a star heading straight from our universe to the highest points in orbit.

It isn't right for someone to shoot her down they had no right to take her life just because they didn't agree with her lifestyle her choices they made the choice that she didn't deserve to live. Something has to be done to stop this violence. Something has to be done to restrict the ease of access for guns, something has to be done to fix our mental health system these people need to be stopped before our brightest our bests are all ripped from us. This can not be the future that our kids grow up thinking is normal.

I can't change time, I can't stop it from happening, I can't heal her wounds. I can't save her it's too late she's gone and were all left with unsettling reality that time just simply isn't ours. All I have left is memories and pictures which fade as time goes by. All we can do is live our lives to the fullest collect memories and try as hard as we can to imprint them into our memories like tattoos.

When I think back to the day it all started I smile but my smile is bittersweet because this wasn't some fairy tale it wasn't a soap opera either it wasn't TV or a movie. It was our real lives and real life is messy it's sweet it's sad it's happy. It's a collection of moments that we stream together and call growing up.

The most important lesson we learn is simple growing up is hard.


End file.
